Your Love is a Lie
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Fry thinks Bender is keeping something from him, and has a feeling it isn't a marriage proposal.


I fall asleep by the telephone  
>It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone<br>Tell me where have you been?  
>I found a note with another name<br>You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
>Cause I can feel that you're gone<p>

Fry sighed as he rolled over once again in his bed. A quick glance at the digital clock beside his bed confirmed that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. He sighed, wondering where his boyfriend was. Worry clouded his mind slowly as the time passed. His suspicions that Bender was cheating on him were enveloping him, making him short of breath. He nearly jumped ten feet out of his skin when the door slid open and Bender walked in, completely passive as if he was strolling in at six or seven at night, and not what now appeared to be three in the morning.  
>"Hey" Fry greeted<br>Bender jumped, turning to face his boyfriend  
>"oh, hi Fry" he greeted<br>"where have you been?"  
>"the bar" was Bender's automatic response.<br>Fry sighed. Thats the only place he ever seems to be anymore. Bender turned to leave the room when Fry suddenly asked  
>"Bender... who is Simone?"<br>Bender faced his boyfriend once again  
>"who?"<br>"Simone"  
>"uh, I dont know a Simone"<br>"Oh... sorry. Nevermind then"  
>Bender was silent for a moment<br>"Sleep well, meatbag"  
>"you too Bender" Fry whispered<br>Bender blew a kiss to Fry as he left the room, and Fry winced, not seeing any emotion behind the gesture in the robots usually rather expressive eyes.  
>"I've lost him" he rasped weakly as he struggled to fall asleep, his heart feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds.<p>

I can't bite my tongue forever  
>While you try to play it cool<br>You can hide behind your stories  
>But don't take me for a fool<p>

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
>(But I feel it)<br>You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
>(But I see it)<br>You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
>But I know<br>Your love is just a lie  
>(Lie)<br>It's nothing but a lie  
>(Lie)<p>

Fry looked up as Bender attmempted to sneak in the apartment. A glance at the clock confirmed it was four thirty in the morning. Fry looked over to the robot.  
>"Hi Bender" he said, attempting an icy tone<br>Bender froze and looked over  
>"Fry. What are you doing up?"<br>"I was waiting up for you"  
>Bender visibly flinched, and Fry stood<br>"tell me the truth. Where were you"  
>"the bar"<br>"I said the truth Bender"  
>"It is the truth!" the robot insisted<br>Fry shook his head, grabbing his coat and yanking it on. He walked over the door and as it slid open he looked back at Bender  
>"fine. stick to that story if you want" he paused "but if you keep doing what I think youre doing... then Im going to leave you"<br>Bender looked panicked as Fry turned and left the apartment.

You look so innocent  
>But the guilt in your voice gives you away<br>Yeah you know what I mean  
>How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you<br>And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
>Could you be more obscene?<p>

"I love you" Bender promised, looking into Fry's eyes  
>"your love is a lie" Fry rasped<br>"what?" Bender looked confused  
>"I've seen you" Fry whispered shakily "I've seen you with all those whores, those slutty fembots. Even the Robot Devil. I know what you're doing" Tears were clearly rolling down Fry's cheeks as he stood "but I dont understand why your doing it"<p>

So don't try to say you're sorry  
>Or try to make it right<br>Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
>(But I feel it)<br>You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
>(But I see it)<br>You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
>But I know, I know,<br>Your love is just a lie  
>(Lie)<br>It's nothing but a lie  
>(Lie)<br>You're nothing but a lie

"Fry I'm sorry!" Bender cried "It won't happen again!"  
>"Bender I can't trust you!" Fry insisted "you slept around behind my back"<br>"Fry I love you" Bender said shakily  
>"and I once loved you. until you betrayed me"<br>For someone that was usually an imperceptive moron Bender was slightly impressed that Fry had even caught on. He was also surprised that the gutless and weak delivery boy was holding his own, and was actually going to leave.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
>(But I feel it)<br>You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
>(But I see it)<br>You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
>But I know, I know<br>Your love is just a lie  
>(Lie)<br>I know you're nothing but a lie  
>(Lie)<br>Lie  
>(Lie)<br>Lie  
>You're nothing but a lie<br>Lie

Bender watched in silence as Fry walked out the door and into Leela's arms, and the pair walked away together. Fry held back tears as he walked away, not wanting to give Bender the satisfaction of knowing that the robots betrayal had completely broken him.  
>"Its okay Fry" Leela whispered, the usually tough cyclops having a moment of sympathy for the delivery boy, knowing Bender had been his everything<br>Fry just shook his head in response

Your love is just a lie


End file.
